Lillian Salvatore
Lillian "Lily" Salvatore was the human turned vampire mother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore and the former wife of Giuseppe Salvatore. She was the grandmother of Stefan and Valerie's unborn child and mother-in-law to Elena Gilbert (via Damon) and Caroline Forbes (via Stefan). She was also the girlfriend/lover of vampire Julian. Born in 1820, she was widely believed to have died in 1858; however, she became a vampire and fled to Europe, becoming a Ripper. She is also the leader of her adoptive family, the Heretics. After discovering what her lover Julian did to Stefan and Valerie's baby, she planned to kill him; however, Mary Louise unlinked them and Julian planned to get revenge by killing the Salvatore brothers. Lillian was a member of the Salvatore Family. History Early Life 1851 While Lily was still human, she had bought tickets to go to New York with her sons to get away from Giuseppe. While Damon got the blame for it, Giuseppe confronts her and tells her that he'll make sure that she'll never see their sons again. 1858 Lily had consumption and had become very sick, to which Giuseppe sent her away. While at a hospital, an unknown nurse gave her vampire blood and Lily eventually died of consumption, and completed her transition. She had then came back to Mystic Falls to see her sons and when she was with Stefan, she had felt her bloodlust come and afraid she would hurt her sons, she left. She then went to Europe and met each of the Heretics at different times and turned them. She had then considered them family and they had stuck with each other over the years. 1863 Lily, wanting to check in on her sons, sent some of her "family" across the ocean to check on them. She sent Julian and Valerie to see Stefan in Mystic Falls and Oscar to see Damon while he was serving the Confederacy. 1903 In 1903, Lillian helped a man named Enzo who was dying from consumption and who refused to let him on the boat because of his condition. She helped the man up and offered him a ride with her on the boat. Lily and her companions at some point boarded the boat. After Enzo wakes up, Lily explains to him why she is immune to consumption and that she has already had the disease and died from it. Later, in her cabin, she compels a doctor to give her his honest opinion of Enzo's condition. After that Lily considers whether or not to turn Enzo into a vampire, she is seen cutting her hand with a scalpel and catching her blood in a glass and giving it to Enzo to drink, also revealing that Enzo must of been about to die since vampire blood normally leaves the system in about a day. Lily and her companions, killed everyone on board and drained them. At some point she spares a man and compels him to enter Enzo's cabin and offer himself to him as a blood bag. At this point, Lily was no where to be seen so this implies that the Gemini Coven had ambushed them on the docks and imprisoned them in a prison world, where she remained there for over a century. The Heretics Death Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Family * Husband: Lily married Giuseppe Salvatore and bore him two sons. During their marriage, he was abusive to her and their oldest, Damon. When she learned of what Stefan did to him, she laughed. * Damon Salvatore: Damon is Lily's eldest son. * Stefan Salvatore: Stefan is Lily's youngest son. * The Heretics: Her witch-vampire hybrid adoptive family. Romantic * Julian: Other * Lily and Caroline (Enemies/In-Laws) * Lily and Elena (Enemies/In-Laws * Lily and Bonnie (Enemies) Powers & Abilities Weaknesses Trivia